Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for upgrading prepolymer particles. More specifically, this invention relates to a process for drying, crystallizing, and/or solid-state polymerizing polyester prepolymer particles through the use of a particular apparatus referred to herein as a "thermovane processor."